


I Can't Be Mad

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mistakes, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Past Abandonment, Past Violence, Regret, Scars, Self-Hatred, virgil is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Where did you get that?”“Get what?”“That,” Virgil taps at Patton’s bare back, the latter tensing and barely suppressing the urge to pull away. Even when his boyfriend pulls his hand away, Patton remains hyperaware of the scar stretching down his back, burning in the shape of an all-too-familiar crown.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	I Can't Be Mad

“Where did you get that?”

“Get what?”

“ _That_ ,” Virgil taps at Patton’s bare back, the latter tensing and barely suppressing the urge to pull away. Even when his boyfriend pulls his hand away, Patton remains hyperaware of the scar stretching down his back, burning in the shape of an all-too-familiar crown. “It looks pretty deep—has that always been there? It’s not—it’s not _recent_ , is it? Did someone hurt—”

“ _No_ ,” Patton waves his hands frantically in front of him, “no, no, nothing like that. It’s not anything to worry about, promise, it—gosh, it happened so _long_ ago, Vi, it hardly matters now.”

“Oh…” Virgil frowns, biting his thumb between his teeth. He looks away, burrowing himself deeper into the bedsheets, “Sorry, I—I shouldn’t have brought it up. Wasn’t really thinking, I—sorry.”

Patton swallows thickly, giving him a tense smile. His mind trails back years, back when they’d all been tiny and confused, when Thomas had only just started to learn who he was and had just started to develop a moral compass. Back when the King had just split apart and they had _two_ creative sides instead of just the one, posed with the question of _which one is the right one and which one do they throw away?_

And back then, the choice had seemed simple. _Easy_ , even.

And Roman’s sword piercing him from behind when he’d given Remus away had felt like a worthy sacrifice back then, but now…

Now, it’s just become one of many reminders of his past mistakes.

“It’s okay,” he tells him, voice cracking for only a moment. “I’m not mad.”

After all, it’s not like he can get mad at someone else for his own faults.


End file.
